LA MUJER DE MI VIDA
by JimmyXCindy
Summary: JIMMY ESTA POR CASARSE ANTE LOS OJOS DE DIOS, LA EMOCION ESTA A FLOR DE PIEL ¿SE CASARA CON LA MUJER DE SU VIDA? ¿SERA INMENSAMENTE FELIZ? ¡ACOMPAÑA A JIMMY EN EL DIA MAS IMPORTANTE DE SU VIDA! ¿O SOLO ATARA SU VIDA? ¿TU QUE CREES? ¡DESCUBRELO! ONE-SHOT
1. LA MUJER DE MI VIDA

**LA MUJER DE MI VIDA: **

-Jimmy…- tartamudeó- aun puedes arrepentirte- avisó Sheen- corre, vuela, escápate al espacio exterior, búscate problemas, realiza errores pero haz algo- Dijo un Sheen de veintiocho años quien estaba completamente nervioso y el esmoquin que usaba hacia que sudara aun más.

Los invitados iban tomando su lugar en la iglesia, todo Retroville seria testigo de la boda de James Isaac Neutrón quien alguna vez fue el niño más conocido y ahora, estaba allí, en la iglesia en donde en un pasado estaban a punto de casarse Jet Fusión y linda Hermosa pero esta vez nadie evitaría esa boda, él se casaría.

-No lo hare Sheen, tengo que casarme- respondió igual o más nervioso que Sheen- Mi madre tiene cáncer en el cerebro en etapa terminal, se ira sin haber disfrutado completamente de la vida ¿No crees que para ella es justo ver a su hijo con una vida ya hecha? ¿No crees que sea uno de sus anhelos conocer un poco de lo que será el futuro de su hijo?

-Jimmy- interrumpió Carl adentrándose en la platica- Ya tienes una vida, eres un magnifico científico físico- matemático, astrónomo y químico, a tu corta edad has ganado premios nobel y has hecho aportaciones esenciales en el mundo.

-Pero ninguno de ellos puede salvar a mi madre- Informo agachando la mirada al suelo.

-Hiciste lo que estuvo en tus manos viejo- ánimo Carl.

-Gracias Carl- con un dejo de tristeza- Lo se, he hecho casi todo lo que me he propuesto, y también todo por salvarle la vida pero no puedo hacer nada sin causarle daños, además ella no quiere que intervenga por eso estar aquí en la puerta de la iglesia esperando a mi novia, amarrando mi vida a ella es un sacrificio moral que necesito realizar.

-Cabezón…- quiso animar Sheen, Carl rio- Te aseguro que si me regresaras al pasado con tu Crono Arco para ir al momento en que me case, saldría corriendo y lo aplazaría unos meses más.

-¡Te escuche Sheen!- Grito Libby quien muy enfurecida salió de la iglesia.

-Perdónala- Se disculpo Sheen- Son las hormonas del embarazo- Y se echo a correr tras su esposa.

-No le hagas caso Jimmy- Si la amas entonces no tiene que ser un sacrificio- Carl le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y fue a tomar asiento por el momento alado de su esposa.

-"No quiero casarme"- Pensó- "Aun no", "Aun no quiero amarrar mi vida a una mujer que no amo, a una vida y a una casa" "Mi casa es mi laboratorio, el amor de mi vida la ciencia, mis hijos son mis inventos" "Eso es lo que yo tengo para aferrarme a la existencia" " Eso me quedó después de su partida, después de que la única mujer que en verdad ame tanto como a la ciencia, se fue"

Jimmy Neutrón ya tenia veintiocho años de edad y a pesar de todas sus carreras él siempre tuvo tiempo de disfrutar su vida, de ir a varios planetas, de realizar varios descubrimientos, de tener novias, amigos, de ir a fiestas, él a diferencia de todas las grandes mentes había logrado tener una vida "Social"

Pero siempre le falto algo, algo que nunca completaría, _el amor de Cindy Vortex._

-"Ella ya hizo su vida" – se decía- "Ella se ha ido de Retroville y ha tenido una exitosa carrera como actriz" "Ella termino una carrera y lo ejerció" "Ella seguramente esta en alguna parte del mundo siendo inmensamente feliz"

El genio sabia que no había hecho nada para recuperarla, la había dejado ir tantas veces y ella siempre volvía a él, pero la ultima vez fue la excepción, y él opto por respetar esa decisión y aunque tenia muchas maneras de encontrarla y localizarla, jamás lo había hecho- "Le hacías daño, en aquel entonces no podías ofrecerle una vida juntos" "Ella tenia que irse y tu también" - se recordaba él una y otra vez, deseando que la boda fuese con ella.

Pero no lo era, no era la boda de Jimmy y Cindy, no era algo que querría recordar para toda su vida, estaba a punto de hacer algo que marcaria su futuro _para siempre._

-¿Estas listo hijo?- Pregunto su madre tiernamente haciendo que Jimmy volviera a la Tierra.

El castaño vio a su madre directamente a los ojos, a esta se le nublaba los ojos de tanta felicidad, Jimmy no quiso contestar con su voz por que se quebraría, verla con una peluca de cabello negro la hacia verse diferente, odiaba a su madre por no dejarse ayudar pero también la amaba tanto que deseaba hacer algo que la embargara de felicidad.

Jimmy solo acento la cabeza y abrazo a su madre, Hugh también abrazo a su hijo solo que estos se dieron grandes palmadas en la espalada.

-Jimbo- dijo con orgullo- Este es tu día- Y tras decir esas palabras dejo a Judy en su lugar y fue en busca de la novia.

-Neutrón- Lo llamo Libby- Tu novia viene en camino, será mejor que la esperes en el altar.

-Gracias Libby- contestó este- Gracias por toda la amistad.

La marcha nupcial comenzó hacer tocada por unos pianistas, todos se levantaron de sus lugares para ver a la novia entrar, era Hugh quien encaminaba a la novia.

Jimmy no le dio importancia a ese momento, pues deseaba con todas sus fuerzas no estar ahí todo trajeado, peinado, arreglado, alrededor de todas las personas que alguna vez significaron algo en su vida, en especial en su infancia.

Deseaba estar en un lugar tranquilo, solitario, estar en un lugar que le regalara una soledad y una paz interna, no es que no le gustara su vida, AMABA SU VIDA, su trabajo, sus actividades, sus aventuras, sus amigos, amaba todo de su vida.

Aunque en ocasiones le llegaba nostalgia por ella, una nostalgia y culpabilidad indescriptible, y estar sólo lo ayudaba a pensar y a detenerse un poco, ir en la vida un poco mas lento y no comerse el mundo de un solo bocado. Darse cuenta que a veces las cosas estaban mejor sin ella pero ahora…

Ahora venia Betty Quilan vestida de blanco para casarse con él, Jimmy aun recordaba que ella era la única chica a la que le podía pedir matrimonio sin haber tenido un noviazgo antes por lo mismo de que había sido importante en su infancia, y por qué ella siempre quiso tenerlo. Pero no quería a ella, quería a Cindy.

El corazón se le acelero, su cuerpo estaba frio y su mente temeroso, Hugh y la novia estaban enfrente de Jimmy, esté tomo la mano de su prometida y la beso, poniendo sus labios sobre los guantes de la novia.

Jimmy no evito proporcionarle una sonrisa nerviosa, pues a pesar de no haber marcha atrás sentía miedo con ganas de echarse para atrás.

La novia tenia un hermoso vestido de encajes que se a moldeaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, el velo era tan largo que los pajecitos tenían una buena distancia de la novia, la cara de esta no se miraba por el mismo velo, tanto así que ni el cabello se podía ver por la cola.

¿Por qué Betty se atrevía a cubrirse tanto frente al altar si esta no era virgen?- Jimmy tuvo que ignorar su pregunta y hacer de cuenta que todo estaría bien.

Cerro los ojos y se giro frente al padre, un padre católico que en verdad los casaría, recordó que en la boda de Linda y Jet quien los casaría seria el General Baker el comandante de la Organización de la Alta secreta, la misma organización en la que era agente secreto el famoso Jet Fusión.

El castaño había invitado a estos dos, solo que Jet no había podido llegar y el general tenia que organizar una misión.

La iglesia estaba en completo silencio el cual se rompió con la voz del padre- Queridos hermanos- comenzó- Estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar la unión de la pareja aquí presente, ellos están dando un paso muy grande en su vida: Jurar ante Dios todo su amor.

"Dios"- pensó hacia sus adentros el genio- "Amo la ciencia y sé que todo tiene una explicación científica" "Se que los humanos hemos llegado a responder casi todas las preguntas posibles excepto la verdadera creación del universo" "La teoría del big bang es solo una teoría, y aun faltan preguntas por responder" "Que esas solo han sido contestadas con la nada" Jimmy vio hacia arriba y se dijo por dentro: "¡Dios si existes y si en verdad se jura amor eterno ante ti, te pido que me hagas completamente feliz junto a la mujer que será mi esposa!"

Jimmy sabía que debía estar loco, era tanta su desesperación que hasta había tenido la necesidad de hablar con un "Dios" mas sin embargo, sirvió para mantener a raya su desesperación. ¿Pero a quien le mentía? Si en verdad existía un Dios ¿Este realmente lo ayudaría a ser feliz sin Cindy? ¿Podía él, un científico confiar en un ser supremo? ¿Tenia otra opción? ¿Podría ese ser hacerlo igual o más feliz de lo que fue con Vortex? ¿Podría Dios ser tan real que lo ayudaría a derramar amor?

Para Jimmy Dios no existía, ese ser supremo que lo ayudara cada vez que suplicaba no era algo propio de él ¿Pero que le quedaba? ¿Cómo saciar a esa necesidad de cubrir esa sed de confiar en algo?

Jimmy escucho que el padre seguía hablando sobre el amor, la bondad y el perdón ¿Cómo Jimmy podría perdonarle a la vida?

-El amor- seguía diciendo el padre- Es algo maravilloso, puro y sagrado, un lazo muy fuerte que une a las personas, un juramente ante Dios nuestro salvador, el matrimonio es algo sumamente importante y por ello se debe estar completamente seguro.

¿Cómo podría Jimmy estar seguro? ¿Cómo podría ser ese el momento más importante de su vida?

El castaño miro a su alrededor, todo era hermoso pues la iglesia estaba adornada por grandes arreglos flores de rosas blancas, Cindy amaba la rosas blancas por la pureza que esta reflejaba. ¿Cómo evitar pensar en ella en un momento tan importante?

"Cindy"- Se dijo Jimmy-"En donde quiera que estés, siempre te amare, y en el corazón serás tú la única mujer en mi vida"- El genio vio el suelo y sus ojos no pudieron evitar soltar una lagrima que recorrió su mejilla.

La mujer que estaba alado de él volteo a verlo, Jimmy se dio cuenta de ello por que noto que el velo y la cola del vestido se habían movido. El genio sintió una profunda nostalgia por la persona que estaba a su lado, y aunque no miraba directamente a su futura esposa él le dedico una sonrisa nerviosa y esta volteo nuevamente hacia el padre.

Aunque Betty estuviera con un hermoso vestido blanco, aunque toda su cabeza y rostro estuviera cubierto, aunque ella estuviera irreconocible, aunque no veía su rostro, su piel, su cuerpo ni sus ojos, no evitaba sentirse incomodo por que sabia que era Betty Quilan.

A pesar de que no la quería, sentía lastima por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, quizás y ella estuviera contenta por la boda pero ¿Serian inmensamente feliz?

Para Jimmy en ese momento toda su vida estaba viéndola correr, las innumerables veces que estuvo al filo de la muerte, las incontables veces que estuvo en peligro, todas y cada una de sus aventuras en especial cuando estas eran a consecuencia de sus aventuras.

Lo feliz que había sido mientras había sido niño, cuando no le importaba nada más que el laboratorio, la escuela y él, lo inmensamente feliz y activo que fue antes de conocer el amor, pero también recordó que amar fue lo más hermoso que había hecho en toda su vida.

Un sentimiento diferente, extraño, lleno de placer y felicidad de manera indescriptible. Y después el amor vino el gusto por el trabajo a cada una de sus carreras en especial la emoción del peligro que le ofrecía la Organización en la Alta secreta aunque, aceptar este trabajo a corto plazo hizo ponerla en peligro y posteriormente alejarla.

Los segundos y minutos se le estaban siendo completamente eternos, habían sido tantos recuerdos en tan poco tiempo. Betty le tomo la mano al castaño y este regreso al lugar emocionalmente hablando, el chico pudo notar lo fría que ella se encontraba y lo nerviosas que estaba. ¿Y como no estarlo si están dando un gran paso?

-James Isaac Neutrón- Lo llamó el padre a Jimmy a quien se le detuvo el corazón en seco, estaría por decir las palabras que tanto había temido decir, no por que fuese malo, si no por la persona a la que se lo diría- ¿usted viene libremente a contraer matrimonio?

-Si, vengo libremente.

-Continúe por favor.

-Yo, James Isaac Neutrón…

-¡Alto!- se escucho una voz femenina gritar- ¡Alto!- todos voltearon a ver hacia la puerta de la iglesia como esperando a que eso sucediera solo que no esperaban que fuese exactamente en ese momento y eso hizo que aun hubiese más asombro.

Todo el mundo abrió los ojos como platos, petrificados al ver a esa persona allí parada y despeinada.

-¡No puedo permitir que Jimmy se case con ella!, ¡Yo soy su legitima esposa!

Los murmullos se expandieron ahí dentro rompiendo ese enorme silencio que opaco la iglesia hace un par de segundos. Todos los invitados estaban llenos de asombro e incredulidad esperando a que algo dramático sucediera.

-Si no…- Comenzó a decir Jimmy-

-¡Esta boda es un fraude!- afirmo eufóricamente la mujer que estaba parada ala puerta, luego de decir eso comenzó a caminar a grandes zancadas con dirección a la pareja.

-¡Betty!- Fue lo único que pudo articular Carl mientras tomaba a la morena de los brazos deteniéndola a medio camino.

-Si Betty no es quien esta a mi lado vestida de novia, ¿entonces?- pregunto Jimmy tan contrariado como todos los presentes.

La novia agacho la mirada, dejando caer el ramo que llevaba en las manos, Jimmy se acercó a ella lentamente como esperando que algo mágico y milagroso sucediera.

Levanto el velo lentamente dejándolo caer en la corona de la novia encontrándose con una mirada tan conocida, una que había dejado de ver hace tiempo, la que había visto en sus sueños y en sus recuerdos, Cindy miraba el suelo como tímida, nostálgica, perdida y nerviosa a lo que próximamente sucedería- Cindy- murmuro Jimmy dibujando una sonrisa deslumbrante.

-¡Esta boda no debe llevarse acabo!-grito Betty- ¡No estoy yo ahí!

Jimmy miro a Cindy fijamente directo a los ojos, pudo notar como estas estaban húmedas como si quisiera llorar, reconocía el sentimiento de la chica y todos clavaban su mirar en la pareja esperando un gran espectáculo.

El castaño quiso abrir sus labios, la rubia temerosa de lo que iba a escuchar cerro fuertemente los ojos pero los abrió al sentir el ramo nuevamente en sus manos. James le había devuelto el ramo que cavaba de caérsele de las manos.

-Yo. James Isaac Neutrón te acepto a ti Cinthia Aurora Vortex como mi legitima esposa- La voz de este comenzaba a temblar- Y prometo serte fiel en lo prospero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida- quiso concluir pero anexo- durante mi ultimo aliento y regalándote mi ultimo suspiro.

Cindy abrió los labios para hablar pero no pudo, a Jimmy se lo rompió el corazón al pensar por un momento en que ella no lo diría, pero su miedo no se hiso realidad.

-Yo, Cinthia Aurora Vortex te acepto a ti como mi legitimo esposo- Su voz se quebró, respiro hondo y termino esa pausa- Y Prometo serte fiel en lo prospero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en cada una de tus aventuras y peligros, y amarte y respetarte por el resto de mi vida.

-¡Hasta que la fuerza de Ultra Lord ganó!- Grito Sheen emocionado.

-Es hora de unir a las parejas ante Dios con símbolos matrimoniales. Si hay alguien que se oponga a esta boda que hable o calle para siempre.

Betty que cerro su boca después de haber quedado boquiabierta contesto- ¡Esta boda es un fraude!, ¡A mi me pidieron la mano!, ¡Yo me convertiría en su legitima esposa! ¡Me opongo a esta boda!

Todos los presentes esperaron la respuesta del padre, pero este sentía en su interior que lo mejor era callar y esperar a que los novios hablaran.

-Yo…- Dijo Cindy pero Jimmy la interrumpió.

-SI Dios existe, deduzco que para él no es ningún pecado casarse con la mujer de su vida, a la que ama realmente- Cindy aliviada suspiró.

-Pe… pero…- quiso debatir Betty- Yo…

-Hijos- prosiguió el padre- continuemos.

Posteriormente Jimmy y Cindy se entregaron los anillos y mientras lo hacían, sus manos temblaban, luego se entregaron las arras y era tanto la sorpresa y emoción de todo que algunas cayeron al suelo.

Jimmy no aguantaba las ganas de tenerla en sus brazos, abrazarla y besarla y aunque todo lo sucedido parecía un sueño, quería estar en esa situación un poco más.

Judy lloraba de alegría mientras que Hugh sonreía enigmáticamente mientras que Betty solo hacia berrinches y pucheros, los demás tenían unas inmensas sonrisas de oreja a oreja.

-Dios todo poderoso, mira a estos hijos tuyos, consérvalos unidos en tu amor, concédeles los domes de tu gracia, a fin de que, lleguen amarse tanto como tu a ellos en busca de la felicidad eterna. Por Jesucristo nuestro señor.

-Amen- contestaron todos y luego, finalmente después de tanta lucha por la felicidad aplaudieron con júbilo.

Jimmy aun se sentía sumamente nervioso, como si estuviese en uno de aquellos sueños perfectos que de repente se transformarían en alguna clase de tragedia en donde la rubia saliera afectada.

Nerviosamente tomo la mano de Cindy quien nuevamente tenía todo el rostro cubierto. ¿Quién iba a pensar que el día más importante de su vida se había hecho el día más perfecto gracias a ella? ¿Cómo había llegado hasta el altar sin que nadie se diera cuenta tiempo atrás? Se preguntaba ¿Qué pasaba por lamente de Cindy? se preguntaba Qué la había impulsado a volver, a casarse con él.

Pero una voz interna callo su subconsciente diciéndole: No hagas preguntas que no te puedes responder. Si quieres respuestas búscalas, no las pienses.

-Y con el poder y amor de Dios, Jimmy, puedes besar a la novia.

Esas eran las palabras que él estaba esperando, y con rapidez y nerviosismo tomo el velo de Cindy y lo levanto suavemente. ¡Ahí estaba! ¡Ahí estaba sus inquietantes ojos verdes!, ella lloraba en silencio con la mirada directa en Jimmy. Se acercó lentamente, como si el mundo fuera suyo.

Y la beso. La beso con tantas ansias y pasión que ella accedió. Un beso necesitado, furtivo, especial. Lleno de amor, felicidad, triunfo y esperanza.

Esperanza a una vida a lado de la mujer de su vida, la que causo tantos sueños hermosos, la culpable de cada una de sus angustias, la que amo en el pasado, la que ama en el presente y a la que jura amar en un futuro.

No quería despegarse de ella, pues había pasado tanto tiempos sin ella, extrañándola día y noche, cada minuto y segundo de su vida que estar allí, a su lado, besándola y convirtiéndola formalmente en su esposa frente los ojos de todo Retroville y de Dios eso, eso hacia que todo lo sufrido y vivido valiera la pena.

Ahora James Isaac Neutrón creía en un Dios, en un Dios verdadero, el que creo el rayo cósmico para la gran explosión del Big bag, Dios respondía todas sus dudas científicas que nunca nadie había podido contestar, ni siquiera él con muchas de sus teorías.

¿Habría sido casualidad todo lo vivido? ¿Habría sido cosa de suerte? ¿De destino? ¿De un ser supremo? ¡No tenia ni idea! ¡Solo sabia que ahora era el hombre más feliz del mundo!

Cindy y Jimmy se separaron y luego se dedicaron una sonrisa como señal de triunfo. ¡Triunfo de felicidad! ¡Triunfo en contra del dolor! ¡Triunfaron y se ganaron la plenitud de vivir juntos!

Jimmy ignoraba que Cindy moría de nervios y Cindy ignoraba que este lloraba por dentro. ¡Pero no ignoraban el amor! ¡Y todo Retroville tampoco!

Los aplausos no cesaban, las sonrisas tampoco, mientras que los corazones de todos se contagiaban de la felicidad de los novios. Ahora la fiesta tenia que continuar y aunque Jimmy había acordado que la recepción seria algo sencillo Judy y Hugh se habían encargado de hacer la fiesta del año, sabían, presentían que su nuera, seria la persona que más amaba a su hijo.

Comenzaron a caminar hacia el exterior de la iglesia la rubia tomando el brazo del chico y el chico sujetándola fuertemente, los invitados arrojaban confetis y pétalos de rosas.

Y luego al llegar afuera se subieron a un hermoso carruaje, los caballos que tiraban del hermoso carruaje eran de color blanco, un blanco deslumbrante. Ambos se subieron quedando uno frente el otro.

Jimmy se dio cuenta que: Cindy, era la mujer de su vida. Que la amaba más que a su propia vida, y que a su lado estaba la felicidad.

Era ella a quien había buscado, soñado, anhelado, besado, abrazado, extrañado, defendido y amado. Y ahora vivía uno de sus muchos "Finales felices" Pues todo esto solo era, una vez mas, el final de otro capitulo de toda su historia una en donde, el capitulo propio seria escrito junto a ella llena de amor, un hogar y quizás, solo quizás unos hijos.

La fiesta, la noche de bodas y la luna de miel prometían ser el complemento perfecto para una felicidad perfecta.

_Viviendo felices por siempre, en especial por ahora._

_**¡Que onda! ¡Que les pareció! Ame, ame escribir este one-shot, y espero que ustedes también. Por favor comenten díganme después de leer el sumary ¿creyeron que la novia era Cindy? ¿Qué piensan de Judy? ¿Los decepcione por un par de segundos al decir que la novia era Betty? ¿A quien se imaginaban cuando la boda fue interrumpida? ¿Qué sintieron cuando se dieron cuenta que era Cindy quien estaba debajo del velo? ¿Qué les pareció el final?**_

_**¿Dudas, preguntas o comentarios? Por favor, díganmelo en un lindo y largo rewiens, y sé que deje muchos cabos sueltos así que, tal vez, si recibo muchos rewiens haga otro one-shot con base a esto, quizás desde la perspectiva de Cindy así que, si les gusto este mini fic comenten y, apoyen y recomiéndenlo.**_

_**Con todo mi amor. Jimmy X Cindy ever. **_


	2. EL HOMBRE DE MI VIDA

**"EL HOMBRE DE MI VIDA"**

-¡Haz llegado hasta aquí Vortex! Es tarde para retroceder.

Ella escondía su mirada en el suelo, no tenía fuerzas para debatir lo que Jet fusión le decía, tenia razón, no por nada él le había fallado a su colega en el día más importante de su vida.

-No pedí que lo hicieras- quiso sonar indiferente

-¡Claro! Como tu quieres que Jimmy Neutrón se case con Betty Quilan, vivan su "Final feliz" Tengan muchos hijitos. Pus si, fue un gravísimo error haberte traído. ¡Cantemos juntos! Ya se caso, ya se amoló y sus hijitos se hicieron popo ¿excelente canción no?

La risa le domino, Jet hacia lo que podía. Cindy suspiro "Hijitos" palabras que solo en sueños Jimmy le pronunciaba. El carro se detuvo justo en frente de una casa, la de Betty por supuesto.

-¿Lista?- le preguntó a Cindy

-No- dijo seria pero era demasiado tarde, Jet la había jalado para bajar del auto, se escondieron tras un arbusto y vieron como la mamá de Betty salía de su casa.

-¡La limosina vendrá por ti hija!- exclamó- ¡No estés nerviosa!- la Sra. Se iba en un taxi.

Jet y Cindy entraron sigilosamente por la puerta, Betty que seguía maquillándose no se percato y creyó que era su mamá.

-¿No ya te ibas mamá?- Tras decir esas palabras noto que Cindy estaba tras de ella, intento defenderse pero fue en vano, Cindy le había apretado en una parte de su hombro cayendo ella profundamente dormida.

-Aquí termina mi estancia, estaré afuera como guardia para que nadie entre, tu alístate. No hables, no tengas contacto visual con nadie, cuando venga la limosina solo abstente a huir. Suerte Vortex.

Cindy se hallaba nerviosa, noto que Betty estaba casi lista a excepción de que le faltaba ponerse la ultima pieza. El vestido.

Como famosa, había tenido que aprender a maquillarse en tiempos record, no tardo mucho para pintarse, peinarse pero cuando estaba por ponerse el vestido el tiempo, las ganas y las fuerzas se detuvieron. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Todo era confuso, inexplicable, había llegado hasta allí para ser ella la esposa de Jimmy neutrón pero ¿Y si no le correspondía? ¿Y Si Jimmy ya la había olvidado? ¿Y si él en verdad amaba a Betty?

Su mirada se fijo aún más en el vestido de novia que a ella no le pertenecía, un vestido de novia que de seguro Betty lo había comprado con Jimmy, le estaba arrebatando su día, su momento, su boda. ¿Acaso eso no la convertía a un ser igual o peor que ella?

"Dios" Alzo la mirada ¿Qué hago?

La nostalgia y la cobardía la invadieron, estaba por escaparse por la ventana cuando tocaban la puerta. Cindy se apresuró a poner una silla contra la puerta, debía de actuar rápido, quien estaba tras l puerta forcejeaba para abrirla, su tiempo era corto, y sin pensarlo, escondió a Betty en un armario y se puso el vestido de novia lo más rápido.

Se vio en el espejo, estaba hermosa, tal y como se imaginaba ella cientos de veces, la puerta se abrió y vio que el chofer la miraba en hito en hito.

Cindy le hecho un ultimo vistazo al espejo, ¿Qué iba hacer con ella? El espejo en ese instante era su único aleado, quien estaba ahí reflejado no era nada más ni nada menos que todos sus sueños.

Subió a la limosina, el chofer se estaba tardando demasiado y eso a ella la desesperaba aun más, este cuando se subió ni siquiera la miro, solo la llevo con dirección a la iglesia, al llegar, bajo y le abrió al puerta y cuando sus rostros se observaron Jet le guiño el ojo.

-Se feliz.

Y ahí estaba, en frente de la iglesia a punto de destruir la vida de su genio y/o terminar como debía de empezar. Juntos.

Miro a Hugh y A Judy los suegros que siempre la aceptaron, luego a su amiga Libby que se hallaba embarazada de Sheen, eso le dio aun mas nostalgia pues los deseos de ser madre se apoderaron si piedad.

Todo Retroville estaba allí, presenciando la boda, y también serian testigos de la locura más grande de Cindy Vortex.

Sus sueños estaban por cumplirse aunque no fuera de la manera más correcta pero amaba a Jimmy con toda su alma y si para estar con él significaba tirar su orgullo a la basura eso en ese instante ya no importaba.

No podía llegar a la boda solo siendo una invitada colada, no podía ver como el chico de sus sueños, el amor de su infancia, el hombre de su vida se casaba con alguien que no fuera ella. Debía de hacerlo, debía de intentarlo, debía seguir caminando hacia él, tenia que intentar buscar su felicidad por primera y única vez, como debió de haberlo echo hace años.

Ella deseaba con todas sus fuerzas estar con él para toda la vida, tener una vida juntos, ser no solamente su esposa ante los ojos de Retroville y de Dios, quería también serlo para él, acompañarlo en sus aventuras, en su mundo de ficción, compartir con él sus pensamientos, sus futuros inciertos, sus inventos, su manera de ser, estar a su lado aunque eso significara tener que estar metida en un laboratorio, aunque su vida estuviera en riesgo a cada momento.

Ella anhelaba que fuera él quien pusiera su mundo al revés, ella estaba luchando en ese momento entre su orgullo y su deseo, entre su odio y su amor, entre lo correcto y lo incorrecto, entre lo que podía ser su victoria o su derrota.

Pero ya nada importaba, ella debía de hacerlo, de inténtalo, no quería seguir torturándose con preguntas que jamás se contestaría a causa de su cobardía, a causa de actuar de forma que nunca actuó, por nunca haber hecho lo que le pedía el corazón y no la razón.

Pero era hora de tirar a la borda la razón, de dejar ir al orgullo, de no ser presa del miedo ni del que dirán , jugársela todo por el todo por la persona que ama, por la persona que quiere llamar "Amor" por la persona que sin duda alguna debería formar parte de su presente , pasado y futuro.

La marcha nupcial comenzó hacer tocada por unos pianistas, todos se levantaron de sus lugares para ver a la novia entrar, era Hugh quien encaminaba a la novia.

No podía estar más feliz, Hugh era la persona indicada para entregarla al amor de su vida, estaba decidida, no había marcha atrás, se las iba a jugar de todas a todas aunque eso significará perderlo para siempre pero al menos tendría la certeza que no quedaría en ella.

Los murmullos se hacían presentes y eso que aun no sabían que ella era Cindy y no Betty. La chica tenía toda la cara cubierta una para no ser vista y dos por que ella aun se mantenía casta.

Siempre se había mantenido casta por él, por sentirse fiel a sus pensamientos, a sus sueños, a su persona y la de él.

-Dios- se dijo Cindy para sus adentros- Sé que he cometido errores, y que aun me falta pagar por ellos, sé que te busco cada vez que te necesito y que más después te falló, sé que me he alejado de ti, y que tu siempre has estado a mi lado en cada una de mis actividades, y sé también que siempre haces las cosas por algo, que tienes una misión y un camino para cada uno de nosotros.

Y ahora quiero pensar que nos separaste justamente para terminar así, en un momento tan decisivo como el que ahora se nos presenta, te ruego Dios, que me ayudes a terminar con lo que se debió empezar o en su caso, terminar con lo que nunca empezó.

Dios que se haga tu voluntad en este día, tu y solo tu, sabes como debe te terminar o empezar todo esto, y sé que aunque no merezco que me escuches quiero que sepas que siempre he creído en ti, y en el amor al prójimo, y el amor de ti hacia nosotros, claro, eso no evita que a veces dude si hay alguien para mi, pero si es así. Deseo desde lo más profundo de mi corazón que sea él para mí.

-El amor- seguía diciendo el padre- Es algo maravilloso, puro y sagrado, un lazo muy fuerte que une a las personas, un juramente ante Dios nuestro salvador, el matrimonio es algo sumamente importante y por ello se debe estar completamente seguro.

¿Segura? Estaba completamente segura, por que jugársela por él era lo que debía de hacer desde hace tanto tiempo, pero ahora ya no había momentos de dudas, solo debía mantenerse firme en lo que creía.

Cindy en ese entonces recordó cuando Jet llego a buscarla, le mostró la invitación y ella se había puesto a llorar desesperadamente creyendo que lo había perdido para siempre, sintiendo como todas sus ilusiones de desvanecían gramo por gramo. Se dio cuenta que ella misma lo había dejado ido, lo había dejado escapar.

Recordó que llegar hasta allí no había sido nada fácil, no había sido fácil para Jet conseguirle un jet privado para viajar desde el otro lado del mundo para allí. No había sido nada fácil falsificar algunos datos para que nadie supiera que alguien tan famoso llegaría a Retroville. También habían tenido que intersectar algunos vuelos para que en la lista no apareciera que un jet privado llegaría.

Lo difícil que había sido tomar un carro sin papeles para poder trasladarse del aeropuerto a Retroville, y tampoco había podido olvidar lo difícil que fue esperar tantos años para verlo nuevamente.

Estaba allí, alado suyo, no era un sueño, ni una ilusión, estaba allí a su lado con smokig. Se veía tan lindo pero se limito a míralo más, no podía arriesgarse. Hasta que llegara el momento de decirle la verdad.

Vio que Jimmy se percato de que ella lo observaba, también noto como Jimmy le dedicaba una sonrisa eso, le quito toda la seguridad que a ella le había costado tomar. ¿Amaba a Betty? No importaba, solo necesitaba soñar que ese momento era real, ella le tomo la mano a él sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-James Isaac neutrón ¿Usted viene libremente a contraer matrimonio?

Cindy trago saliva, su corazón estaba a todo lo quedaba, sus piernas hacían todo por sostenerla, pero sus ojos estaban nublándose, con ganas de llorar. Oía su voz después de tanto tiempo.

-Si, vengo libremente.

-Continúe por favor.

-Yo, James Isaac Neutrón…

-¡Alto!- se escucho una voz femenina gritar- ¡Alto!- todos voltearon con rapidez a ver hacia la puerta de la iglesia como esperando a que eso sucediera solo que no esperaban que fuese exactamente en ese momento y eso hizo que aun hubiese más asombro.

Todo el mundo abrió los ojos como platos, petrificados al ver a esa persona allí parada y despeinada.

-¡No puedo permitir que Jimmy se case con ella!, ¡Yo soy su legitima esposa!

Los murmullos se expandieron ahí dentro rompiendo ese enorme silencio que opaco la iglesia hace un par de segundos. Todos los invitados estaban llenos de asombro e incredulidad esperando a que algo dramático sucediera.

-Si no…- Comenzó a escuchar Cindy de los labios de su amado, era evidente que la verdad se debía de saber pero no así, no de esa forma, no antes de tiempo ¿Y ahora a donde se iría todo su teatro?

-¡Esta boda es un fraude!- afirmo eufóricamente la mujer que estaba parada a la puerta, luego de decir eso comenzó a caminar a grandes zancadas con dirección a la pareja.

-¡Betty!- Fue lo único que pudo articular Carl mientras tomaba a la morena de los brazos deteniéndola a medio camino.

-Si Betty no es quien esta a mi lado vestida de novia, ¿entonces?- pregunto Jimmy tan contrariado como todos los presentes.

Cindy agacho la mirada, dejo caer el ramo que tenia en las manos, Jimmy levanto el velo y fue allí donde sus miradas de mantuvieron por unos breves minutos, y el flechazo en ella se hizo presente, esos ojos azules aun la hacía tan vulnerable estando frente a ellos.

Ella no podía evitar intentarse perderse en el suelo, tímida, nostálgica, perdida y nerviosa. Con ganas de desaparecer de la faz de la tierra pero con ganas de abrazarlo, besarlo y decirle que jamás, jamás se vuelva a ir.

Cindy oía a Betty colérica, y vio que Jimmy estaba tan sorprendido como todos allí presentes, cerro los ojos esperando a que su final feliz se desvaneciera.

-Yo. James Isaac Neutrón te acepto a ti Cinthia Aurora Vortex como mi legitima esposa- La voz de este comenzaba a temblar- Y prometo serte fiel en lo prospero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida- quiso concluir pero anexo- durante mi ultimo aliento y regalándote mi ultimo suspiro.

Cindy abrió los labios para hablar pero no pudo, el llanto quería dominarla pero, era su momento y el de nadie más. Jimmy la seguía amando tal y como ella lo espero

-Yo, Cinthia Aurora Vortex te acepto a ti como mi legitimo esposo- Su voz se quebró, respiro hondo y termino esa pausa- Y Prometo serte fiel en lo prospero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en cada una de tus aventuras y peligros, y amarte y respetarte por el resto de mi vida.

-¡Al carajo el orgullo Cindy!- Exclamo Libby.

Todo lo demás fue historia, fue mágico, una boda tan real, maravillosa y emotiva. Todo Retroville había sido testigo de ese amor tan grande.

Porque ella día y noche anhelaba con encontrarlo, con verlo, con volver aori su voz, con tenerlo cerca para ella y para siempre. Sabia que Jimmy neutrón era ese chico fantástico que solo ella podría amar. Y aunque la vida aun les tuviera muchas alegrías y aventuras por descubrir, y aunque no supieran cuando llegaría. Ya no importaba. Importaba el momento. El amor que ahora se juraban no solo a ellos mismos. Si no a Dios tambien.

Y Podía ser que no fuera tan fácil de creer, que Retroville había perdido la fe de verlos a ellos dos de tal manera, venciendo al odio, al terror y al orgullo. Pero ahí estaba.

Se encontraron, o quizás ella lo busco al final de cuentas. Y ahora ninguno de los dos se iban a dejar escapar. Pero algo si podían afirmar que esto era real, su vida, juntos, su boda, su día, su amor, su encuentro y sobre todo Dios.

-Dios todo poderoso, mira a estos hijos tuyos, consérvalos unidos en tu amor, concédeles los dones de tu gracia, a fin de que, lleguen amarse tanto como tu a ellos en busca de la felicidad eterna. Por Jesucristo nuestro señor.

-Amen- contestaron todos y luego, finalmente después de tanta lucha por la felicidad aplaudieron con júbilo.

-Y con el poder y amor de Dios, Jimmy, puedes besar a la novia.

El beso tan anhelado se hizo presente, llenando de jubilo todo el lugar, ese beso tan suave, presionando sus labios sobre los de él era lo que confirmaba su gran amor por el.

Y con ese beso aprendió que para amar, hay que creer así como ella creía ahora en un ser todo poderoso, y entiendo la libertad de besar sin ser un beso atrincherado o fugitivo. Un beso libre, sincero, sin nada incierto, un beso tan apecho, como el tequila.

Y Cindy, airmo lo que antes era una pregunta. Jimmy era el hombre de su vida. El príncipe de sus sueños.

Era él a quien había buscado, soñado, anhelado, besado, abrazado, extrañado, defendido y amado. Y ahora vivía uno de sus muchos "Finales felices" Pues todo esto solo era, una vez mas, el final de otro capitulo de toda su historia una en donde, el capitulo propio seria escrito junto a él llena de amor, un hogar y quizás, solo quizás unos hijos.

La fiesta, la noche de bodas y la luna de miel prometían ser el complemento perfecto para una felicidad perfecta.

_Viviendo felices por siempre, en especial por ahora. Con estrellas encimas del mar, una vida para compartir, tanto para reír. Un lugar donde estar._

-¿Dónde estabas?- le pregunto Jimmy

-Luchando para rencontrarte.

-Y Yo esperándote. Jamás te olvide.

-Y Yo jamás perdí la esperanza. Te amo Jimmy

-Y Yo te amo más que a mi propia vida.

**¿Qué les pareció? Bueno, a petición de las personas que querían leer desde la perspectiva de Cindy, aquí tienen el complemento. Llore al escribirlo, esta es la historia que yo quiero para mi, pero la vida sigue y algún día hallare a mi Jimmy.**

**Por ahora, solo ustedes son testigos de tales pensamientos y espero de corazón que sean felices y mantengan las esperanzas. Siempre crean en Un Dios Todo poderoso, o al menos doy ese consejo.**

**Estaré por fan fcition con algún que otro ONE-SHOT o con fics no tan largos como la de "Tu Rival" pero si fics de seis a ocho caps. Esperó de corazón que nunca se olviden de Jimmy pues me ha enseñado. Que el amor, Existe.**

**Ya saben como hacerme inmensamente feliz, dejando un comentario, sobre lo que sienten ustedes al respecto, tambien pueden compartiir por face mi histori ok jeje pido mucho. Solo espero de corazon , que les guste. =)**


End file.
